Single lever control units have been used extensively with internal combustion boat engines for marine propulsion systems. This is accomplished by a single lever actuating a throttle linkage and a transmission linkage. In operation, the lever is moved forward or rearward from a neutral position to engage the transmission or shift the engine transmission into forward or reverse, respectively. During the shifting, the throttle remains in an idle condition to prevent wear or damage on the transmission. Upon further movement of the lever forwardly or rearwardly, the throttle is engaged and the speed of the engine is increased.
The disadvantages of such control units is that the connection between the lever and the throttle and transmission linkages requires a large amount of space since some type of gear train is used. Also, none of the support housings can be supported on or in a pedestal post or round column while leaving the required space.